


To Be ( Loki Laufeyson / Asgardian!Reader )

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Celebrations, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Interrupted, Kissing, Major Character/Reader, Oral Sex, Party, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, celebration, interuption, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After telling Odin, King of Asgard that his younger son, Loki, has proposed to you and you have accepted; he throws a celebration party for the two of you, to that you two will soon be joined together.<br/>Though, despite the party, and it's loveliness, you and Loki eventually slip away for some fun.</p><p>(Takes place before the first 'Thor' film.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be ( Loki Laufeyson / Asgardian!Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> (I realize since this takes place BEFORE the first film; it's technically Loki Odinson, not Laufeyson, but sh.)

_"Darling, you look pale- Please, don't fret, everything will be fine."_

_You looked to your companion, your lover, and soon to be your husband; Loki Odinson, the Prince of Asgard, with great admiration, but also with fear and slight panic, feeling a pit deep within your stomach, feeling anxious as you stood in front of the tall doors to the throne room._

_"What if he does not accept?" you ask under your breath, glancing to the guards whom stood stoically beside the doorway. "What if he does not bless us; What if he denies this marriage?"_

_"He won't, love," Loki shook his head and grabbed your hand quickly, giving a jaunty grin as he looked at the door for a moment. "You know full well he indeed likes you. You know mother does as well, and as does Thor! You haven't the slightest thing to worry for."_

_You wrung your hands nervously and looked to the door, then looked to your lover and flashed a quick smile and gave a nod, muttering 'Okay' as he grinned quickly at you, taking both of your hands gently and bringing them to his face, kissing them both and lowering them slowly._

_"Good." he said calmly and quietly, stroking his thumbs across the back of your hands before lowering them and letting go of one, but keeping the other supportively in his as he guided you to the doors.  
The guards opened them for you, and you both walked in, hand in hand as you walked to the steps leading to the throne._

_"Father, we have come bearing great news," Loki bowed slightly, raising his free hand to his chest and slowly removing his other from yours, earning a slight frown from you._

_You looked up to his father; To Odin, King of Asgard, and bowed slightly as well._

_"Greetings, (F/n)," Odin said strongly, sitting in his throne as you looked up to him, and he gave a small nod to you as his look shifted to his son. "Loki, my son, what news have you come bearing?"_

_"Father.." Loki stood straignt, proudly, and slunk and arm around your waist as he brought you closer to him, grinning widely. He wiped the grin from his face shortly after, making his face more serious as he slicked a hand down his jetblack hair to smooth it better._

_"I have... I have asked (F/n) to be my bride," he said hopefully, glancing to you with his shining blue eyes, giving a reassuring smile before redirecting his attention back to his father's face. "And she has accepted. We wish for you to give us your blessing, so that we may be wed."_

_You both stared at Odin hopefully, his face not changing, aside from a few short blinks he gave as he adjusted himself to sit straighter as he looked to the both of you.  
It was silent, most awkwardly so, and Loki looked at his father with his mouth slightly open; almost as if he was going to speak again before you both noticed a smile slowly curling on his lips, and he quickly let out a thick hearty laugh._

_"Marvellous!" he finally shouted, giving an echo to the large room. "Splendid! We'll have a feast, in celebration of the engagement tonight!"_

_"S-So you bless the marriage?" you ask quickly, grinning widely as you stared up to the bearded-man with excitedment and pride._

_"Of course, my dear, of course!" he nodded, still grinning and then giving a mild chuckle to Loki. "Your mother will be quite happy to hear this, son. The whole of Asgard will be glad to hear this joyous occasion! A wedding!"_

-

And indeed, everyone was quite glad.

The dining hall was exceedingly loud tonight, with a gigantic feast prepared in such short notice, all of Asgard gathered together and some singing, others cheering, plenty of people dancing and drinking and overall being happy.  
Whilst all the celebration was happening, you were wandering through the crowd, thanking person upon person as they congratulated the engagement, giving their best wishes and love.

You, in all honesty, were unsure of where Loki was, probably talking to his brother, but you were stopped momentarily by friends, Volstagg and Sif.

"(F/n)! I must congratulate you on the engagement!" Volstagg shouted muffledly with a mouthful of food, holding a small lamb leg in his fist. "So- Uh- Congratulations!"

You laughed at him and patted his shoulder appreciatively, muttering your thanks before he wondered off, leaving you with Sif.

"I must congratulate you as well," Sif nodded, raising a hand to pull her hair from her face and behind her ears. "I must say I never expected the younger Odinson to be wed first."

"You're telling me," you chuckled softly and held your hands at your side lazily, giving a short nod of agreement. "Thor is what any Asgardian woman would want, really; I'm curious as to why he hasn't anyone yet."

"The way you talk of Thor sounds almost as if you would rather be with him." she chuckled and raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"I do indeed love Thor, but more as an older brother, I'd say," you shook your head quickly, giving a small grin. "But truly, I love Loki, and no one but."

Before your conversation about the Odinson brothers could continue; you heard a chuckling shout, and as the both of you turned your heads, you saw Thor, Loki's elder brother standing higher on a platform that was a few steps higher than the floor all else stood on.

"Everyone!" Thor shouted again, a small grin on his prickly-stubbled face, raising his arms slightly.  
The room quieted gradually, all heads turning to Thor as he stood higher, giving another grin as he looked over everyone.

"Friends.." he said in a loud, but calk voice. He took a few steps over to the side before he continued, looking over everyone. "Lovers, husbands, and wives. Brothers and sisters. Mothers and fathers. We are all here tonight- For celebration. We celebrate as two lives will soon, become one. One of those lives, being that of my baby brother, Loki."

You gave a small smile as you looked around again, noticing Loki's gaze fixed upon you. He was smiling proudly, mouthing 'hello' to you as Thor continued his speech.

"-And the other.. Being that of (F/n)." he gestured to you in the crowd, a few heads turning to look at you as he continued once again. "And I'd just like to say... That I am happy, for that, if my younger brother has to wed before I do.. I'm glad that he has found someone as grand as her to spend the rest of his years with."

"I am proud to soon welcome (F/n) into my family." he added, smiling and nodding shortly. "I congratulate you both."

He stepped down as roars erupted from several of the guests, cheering and clapping from all around you, your ears pounding as you looked to Loki and saw him move through and begin to approach his brother.

You moved through the people, walking to your lover and his brother and standing with them, arms to your side and hair from your face.

"That was a lovely speech, Thor," you smiled and reached out, patting his arm lightly.

"It was indeed, brother. Beautiful," he nodded and grinned, sliding a hand around your shoulder and pulling you to him again.

"Thank you, brother. And thank _you_ , (F/n). I am most certain you two will be incredibly happy." Thor nodded, patting his brother's shoulder rather roughly.

"We certainly will," Loki nodded and put his free hand to Thor's shoulder as well, patting it just as hard before Thor left the two of you to your own, in the small and only section that wasn't filled with partygoers.

"You are right, you know?" you smiled, looking to Loki as he turned you both to face eachother, both hands now resting on your upper arms.

"Right about what, love?" he asked calmly, leaning closer to your face as he awaited an answer.

"We will, most certainly be happy." you whispered, leaning in as well and pressing your lips against his soft, pink ones.  
He gently raised his hands to your cheeks, and your hands went to his shoulders as you kissed, slowly and passionately.  
You pulled away momentarily for breath before pushing your faces back together, you mashing your hips against his as you opened your mouth slightly, allowing his tongue access. You both somewhat 'fought' for dominance, that is your tongues attacked eachother, trying to enter the other's mouth as you swayed your hips slightly against his, earning a soft groan from Loki.

When your lips parted again, you both looked eagerly to eachother with that knowing look, his blue eyes filled with need and lust, the very same your (e/c) ones were filled with.  
With great haste, you took his hand and slowly and stealthily guided him through the crowd, out of the dining hall. As you reached the tall hallway, you both broke into a mild run, to Loki's bedroom of course as you grabbed the edges of your dress and pulled them up just so you could run and be certain you wouldn't step on it and trip.

As you ascended a stairway and ran through more hall, reaching Loki's room, he quickly slammed the door and grabbed your arms, pulling you to his bed before throwing you onto it carelessly. He laid on top of you and kissed your lips gently, and slowly more roughly as your hands traced up his back and to his hair, letting your fingers entangle in his curly locks.  
As his lips traced to the side of your face and to your neck, you felt his hand slide between your legs and stroke your inner thigh, very, very slowly trailing up your leg.

"Shouldn't we wait until after the wedding?" you said with a breathless laugh, his mouth suckling at your neck.

"We never waited before, why shall it be special now?..." a smile curled onto Loki's lips against your neck, and you chuckled again.

"Well, would that not make it even more special once we do it again?" you smiled as his hand went across your underwear; beginning to slowly trace his fingers across your clit through the fabric, causing you to give a small moan.

"Do you really want to stop right now...?" Loki whispered against your collar, tickling his hand up and into your underwear, sliding a finger gently into your already-wet entrance.

"Y-Yes-!" you whispered and tightened your grip on his hair slightly.

"You want me to stop?" he purred against your neck once again, curling his finger slightly as it came in and out of you, over and over. "If you insist, my love-"

"Shut up," you hissed breathlessly as he slowly extracted his finger from you, bringing his hand to his face as he brought himself up on his elbow.

"You love me," he grinned, licking his finger lightly before putting his hand on your cheek and stroking it with his thumb. "As I do you."

"I'd much rather you 'do' me right now," you chuckled softly, pulling open the layers of dress you had over your chest, revealing your soft breasts to him. He smirked and brought himself upright, crawling to the edge of the bed and standing in front of you. You lifted your torso with your elbows, smirking with a raised brow as you awaited his next move.

"And that, I shall." he said with a slick grin, getting to his knees in front of you and grabbing your thighs roughly, pulling your hips to the edge of the bed.  
He lifted your dress past your stomach, then moved his hands to the edges of your panties and pulled them down slowly, lifting your thighs and slipping them off ticklishly, tossing them to the floor beside the bed and lowering closer to the heat between your legs.

He kissed your inner thigh softly, trailing dangerously close to your entrance before halting and grinning slyly to you as you watched him closely.  
You made a mild groan as you felt his fingers suddenly press into you, two of them- sliding inside you fully, then pulling out just as slowly as he pressed them in, then inserting them back quickly.

"Oh, Loki..." you purred, closing your eyes absentmindedly and tilting your head back slightly. He quickened the pace slightly, curling his mouth into a smirk as he looked up at you with his piercingly blue eyes.

"Yes...?" he asked teasingly, his voice lowered and rougher than usual. You furrowed your brows as you felt his cool breath closer between your legs, then let out a soft moan as his tongue flicked across your clit.  
He slowly allowed a third finger access into your entrance, licking around your swollen and tender mound of nerves, slowly and thoroughly as you continued moaning, louder as you felt a warmth spread in your thighs and belly.

As it went on, he slowly sped up the pace his fingers entered you, before removing them and slipping his tongue down inside you, raising his hands to the undersides of your upperlegs. You threw your head back as his dagger-like tongue came in and out of you, rubbing against your throbbing walls.

"If you keep this up... we won't get to the really fun part....!" you said in a moan, sliding your hand down between your breasts and stomach, down to Loki's head and curling your fingers in his hair once again.

He continued to pleasure you with his tongue for a moment more, until he slipped his tongue out of you and pulled his head back, you pulling your hand back to yourself and sighing happily.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that.." he smiled shortly, licking his lips before crawling back onto the bed, on top of you by kissing his was up, trailing his lips from your bellybutton to your breasts.  
He placed a kiss beside your nipple, and another directly on it, using his tongue and teeth to lightly tease before crawling the rest of the way up, his face hovering over yours as you laid yourself flat.

"You've forgotten to remove your pants," you chuckled softly, pecking a kiss beside his cheek. "Allow me to do this for you?.."

You slowly pushed him off of you, and came to your knees on him, putting your hands on his groin and palming it slowly. You pushed his shirt further up and grabbed the edges of his pants, and you dragged them down, grinning as his erect cock sprang freely and stood straight, so without hesitation you reached and grasped it, beginning to stroke it as the door clicked, and you quickly yanked your hands away, still mounted Loki's legs as you turned your head to the door.

"Loki-" Thor poked his head in, then cleared his throat quickly at the sight in front of him. "Uhm, brother- and- And (F/n)..!"

You turned red as Loki sort of jerked his upper body to the side to be able to see his brother, his normally pale face flushed red; Though that might be from what you had been grasping a few moments earlier. (Luckily, from the door being almost directly behind you currently; You blocked Thor from seeing the more X-rated part of this.)

"Yes, brother?" Loki cleared his throat as well, smiling a little prouder than he should have been.

"Mother wishes to speak to the both of you, and everyone has been looking for you!" he smiled a little more, backing further out of the room again. "Don't make me send father up here."

He chuckled as he shut the door, leaving the two of you alone once again, and you turned your head back to him, still slightly reddened.

"I suppose we must go downstairs, then?" you said in a sadly joking voice, leaning down with an arched back as to not press your stomach against his member.

"I suppose, but what shall we do about this, then?" he smirked before you kissed his lips gently.

You kissed again; Longer and slower before you leaned up again and closed the front of your dress, covering your chest once again.

"I could always stall for you," you shrugged and chuckled, crawling off of him and going to the edge of the bed and grabbing your panties, slowly slipping them back on. "Whilst you fix it yourself?"

Loki groaned and frowned, though you could tell both of these actions were fake as each were followed by a sly grin to you.

"Oh, hush- We can't _both_ stay, once of us has to go down to make time," you waved a hand at him, adjusting your dress and walking to the mirror on his wall, adjusting your hair. "And it'd be simpler for it to be me."

"You drive a hard bargain, love," he chuckled, sitting up slowly and watching you move around the room, his length still protruding noticeably.

"Well, _one_ of us has something hard," you chuckled, walking to the door now and turning to look at him, smirking. "However they aren't driving it."

You both smiled at eachother; briefly before your silence was broken.

"I love you," Loki said softly and sweetly, grinning at you; almost in disbelief.

"I love you too." you closed your eyes and nodded, reaching behind you and turning to the door. You turned your head quickly and smirked deviously to him, continuing. "Though it isn't as sweet when you say it, and your cock hangs out."

You pushed the door open just enough to slide through, exiting as you chuckled to yourself, leaving your now fiancé alone in the room, with nothing to play with but himself, and his thoughts.

This thought would always please you; even when it comes along with such a dirty one.  
But you two were to be wed.

To be; husband and wife.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I have liked Marvel pretty decently, I'd watch the movies and such- But last month I suddenly became Marvel trash and this is what happened.
> 
> I love all the characters, honestly, but who better to introduce myself to writing of Avengers then writing everyone's favourite little shit; Loki.
> 
> I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
